1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital time dependent relay circuitry constructed to achieve long delay times.
2. Prior Art
Prior art time dependent relays built with analog components have the disadvantage of not being able to achieve long time-lags because of leakage currents in components with high resistance and capacitance values. This is particularly pronounced when the current is included in the second or a higher power since non-linear circuits are then required. Also the deviation between the longest and the shortest time becomes limited.